Arya and her bull
by Hand of the Alex
Summary: GendryxArya. Love those two as a pairing. Rated M for the future *hint hint*
1. Back to Winterfell

Heres one that has just been lying in my folders, thought i'd upload it. It isn't that good but enjoy. Also please check out my other fanfiction which is a Tyrion/Sansa one its called Lady Lannister.

* * *

Arya and Gendry had been through a lot they were being taken to the wall, they had been captured, they had escaped Harrenhal and Arya found him again after he had been taken by the red woman. The first time they met they were young and stupid but now four years later they had grown up and become more deadly and more intelligent. Gendry was taller and a lot more muscular, Arya had turned into a woman. Although she didnt want to, she had breasts and a woman's form, she had already bled and her hair had re-grown. If she was still with her family she would have probably been married off to some fat lord so that her family could have an army or something.

Gendry had learnt that he was King Robert's bastard, the last one living. Joffrey had them all killed and tried to have him killed, if it wasn't for Arya he would have probably been dead. They had become a lot closer with there travels. Gendry loved her, she treated him like he was her brother. They were always together, sometimes they even slept in the same bed because of warmth or just because they couldnt afford two bed in the inn. Gendry loved those times, Arya just saw them as survival not as anything more.

They had gotten all the way back to Winterfell to discover it had been burnt down and there were two burnt bodies above the gates - probably Rickon and Bran. Arya didnt cry though because it is war and many innocents die, even her family. There seemed to be no one in Winterfell, all the soldiers from the North had been killed by the Freys and everyone else must have been killed by who ever started the fire. The once mighty castle was only rumble and a few towers still standing, luckily the Gods Wood wasnt burnt down. Arya kept to the Old Gods like her father. Arya's room had burnt down along with Sansa's, Bran's and Rickon's. Her fathers room was still standing, it was the warmest in the castle because her mother didnt like being cold as she was from the South. Gendry didnt like the cold either because he was from Kings Landing. Arya said he could sleep in Robb's room, it was the second biggest, it wasnt very warm but it was better than sleeping outside like they had to do sometimes because they had no money.

Arya was still wearing the clothes she had four years ago, they were way too small on the legs and was almost bursting on the top but they were better than nothing. She looked around the castle looking for some clothes, her room was burnt so no use there. She went in Robb's room and found some old pants and a leather tunic. They were huge on her as she had always been skinny. She also found some clothes for Gendry in her fathers room as they were a bit bigger than Robb's. She did find two dresses in her mothers things but there was no way she was wearing them.

Arya went to find ravens or something to send the message that Winterfell was hers and Gendry's. There was one left, she didnt know how to send one in a certain direction, but if one lord found it then he could send it on. Arya started to write:

Dear Lord,

This is Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark. I have taken Winterfell as my birth right. Please could you send this on to the King, who ever that may be. Please could you send word to the northern lords to bring 500 good men to help me keep Winterfell, what I have found from the orphanages near Winterfell is not enough to help me keep the castle. I am Arya Stark and Winterfell is mine.

She fed the bird and sent it off south with the message. Hopefully a good Lord that likes the Starks got it. But if Joffrey was still King, he would send 500 men to kill them not to help them. But it was a gamble worth taking. Winterfell was her birth right. As only Sansa remained and she was married off to Joffrey, there was no way she could take Winterfell. Arya hadn't seen any of her family in years. Gendry was her family now.

Gendry loved the way she took charge. She walked to near by towns to find men to help them. She could handle herself, she had killed hundreds of men. Only because she had too or she was annoyed. She was the perfect woman. She was beautiful, she was brave, she was a born leader, she could kill a man if she wanted and she was kind and funny. Arya wasn't interested in becoming a wife and having children, she wanted to be the man and kill and be a lord of somewhere. She was teaching Gendry how to read and write and how to fight. She was better at fighting than most knights he had seen. She was quick and precise.

Gendry had learnt who his father was. Gendry should really be king because Joffrey is no way related to Robert Baratheon. Arya was the lord of Winterfell and he should be king of the seven kingdoms. He didnt have the army or the guts to go against the king and he didnt really want to be king. He was happy to be told what to do and not to give the orders. He wanted to be with Arya.

"Hey Gendry, time for dancing lessons" Arya shouted to Gendry who was day dreaming. Arya called sword lessons, dancing lessons because of her teacher.

"Ok, let me grab me sword" Gendry shouted back, frantically looking for his sword which was with his old clothes. He grabbed it and ran down to the yard.

There were other boys there, orphans, bastards and lost boys. Arya was teaching them all. Like Ser Rodrick used to do here, but she couldnt train with him because she was a 'lady' and ladies shouldn't fight. Her father thought otherwise though and got her Syrio to teach her. She had gotten better through the years of travelling and fighting robbers and rapers. She had castle forged steel from Harrenhal because her own sword, Needle, had been taken by guards.

She gave all the boys wooden swords except Gendry who had a proper sword of his own. She taught all the boys to stand side face but made Gendry practise on a straw dummy because he was better than the rest of the boys.

Everyday for 2 weeks Arya taught the boys how to fight and properly handle a sword. Gendry made some swords for the other boys and some armour for himself and Arya. It was the best armour he had ever made for Arya but the vest thing was, he had to measure her for it which involved him feeling her body.

A raven flew overhead and Arya shot it down. It had a message on it with the Carstark sigil. She opened it, it was addressed to her.

Dear Arya Stark,

We are the Carstarks and we were your fathers bannermen, not Robbs though as he killed our Lord. We are willing to give the Starks a second chance though, we will send 500 good men to help you and not send this message to the false king Joffrey.

After Arya had read it she ran down to Gendry to show it him, as he wansnt very good at reading yet she read it out to him. He was delighted by the news but still sceptical as to what they might do as revenge because of what Arya's brother did.


	2. The Karstarks

Should I carry on writing this. I received a review telling me it was an awful opening and I should re-write. Should I re-write? Hope you like this chapter better than the last :3

* * *

Arya anxiously waited for the Karstark men to arrive. It had been two weeks, what was keeping them. If Joffrey found out she was here, he would send many people to kill her. She could fight most of them but she was only eighteen and couldnt withstand ten knights at one time. She was training the orphans and Gendry.

Gendry was getting a lot better, he was always so helpful around and he was getting better at reading and writing. He also forged some really good armour for her, it looked great on. She loved spending time with him, they were good friends and would be for a long time. He always looked at her with loving eyes, not like her brothers did, not that kind of loving. She loved him, but not in that way. Although she did like it when he measured her amour for her, she really liked it but didnt know why. She did find him good looking, with his pitch black hair and beautiful blue eyes and that body. Who was she kidding, she loved him.

With Arya teaching him how to read and write he was with her most of the time, the best time of his life. He just loved being in her presence, even if it was just to learn or even just observe what she was doing, he was still spending time with her. They had got to know each other a lot better over the years, he knew all her little secrets, all the men she had killed. He knew she would never hurt him though.

"Dancing lessons, Gendry" Arya shouted through the yard.

"On my way" Gendry yelled

As he walked through the yard he heard the sound of men and horses. It was either help or enemies. He was hoping for the first one. Hardly any of the people here were even capable of swinging a sword correctly. He ran towards Arya.

"Men are riding in" Gendry shouted to her frantically

"Do you know who they are?" Arya shouted whilst running towards the gate

"No idea" Gendry yelled back

Arya ran so fast she nearly tripped up twice, she was scared and excited. She was scared if they were Lannister men but if they were she was excited for a fight. She got to the battlements to see who they were, she saw a sigil of a white sun on a black background. She was relieved, it was the Karstarks, hopefully they were with her although she wasnt sure.

Gendry joined Arya, he stood next to her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Its the Karstarks, they may or may not help but I dont know which yet" Arya explained

"They will help, you are the heir to the North, it is yours by right" Gendry said

"No one cares who is heir anymore, if they did why is Joffrey on the throne and not you?" Arya said sadly

"You are not Joffrey, you are Arya Stark. People loved your father, why would they hurt his last heir?" Gendry said

Arya just realised that she was the last heir as Sansa was in Kings Landing and Bran and Rickon hadnt been found. She shouted down for them to open the gates.

Men rode in, no one was sure who was leading them.

"My lady Stark, its an honour" A tall man with a gruff voice and a shaggy beard said.

"Call me Arya, my Lord" Arya said

"I am no lord, our lord was killed. By your brother" The man said angrily

"I don't know the reason my brother killed him but my brother is gone now" Arya said sadly

"Aye, he is. That only leaves us one more Stark to deal with"

The man drew his sword, the rest of his men followed to do the same. Arya ran back and got her sword and slipped her armour on the fastest she ever could.

"You may not know something about this Stark, I'm not like the others. I'm not a lost boy trying to be king. I'm not a helpless lady. I'm not a honour bound person. I am Arya Stark and I will kill you all" Arya said running at the man.

She sliced the legs of his horse off causing him to hit the ground. The horse's body fell on top of him so he couldnt move, Arya stuck her sword through his eye and straight out the back. The rest of the men ran out to get her, the boys Arya had been training came to her side. The biggest boy sliced a man's head off from behind just as he was about to swing at Arya.

"Thanks" Arya shouted to him and carried on swinging her sword at men.

Arya realised she hadnt seen Gendry yet. She sliced down men to have a look around. These men were hardly soldiers, they were probably frightened farm boys or orphans forced to fight for the Karstarks, if they were even Karstarks. She saw a glimpse of a muscular boy slicing at a man twice his size. It was Gendry, his black hair shined in the sunlight. Arya ran over to the man he was fighting and cut his sword arm off.

"Gendry, stay close to me. We are better together" Arya said with a smile

"Alright, safer as well" Gendry said with a chuckle

A man ran over to them and tried to get at Arya, Gendry ran to him and cut his face, almost taking his nose off. Arya ran to the man and shoved her sword through his heart.

"Thanks Gendry" Arya said and laughed

"I should be thanking you" Gendry chuckled

Arya looked around for people to fight, most were dead but some must have run home. She saw ten of her own were dead. She looked at their bodies.

"Valar morghulis" She said

Gendry had learnt that valar morghulis meant 'all men must die'. He knew Jaquen taught Arya that. He walked over to her crouching down in front of a dead boy.

"They fought bravely, for their Lord" Gendry said to her

"They fought for their lives, but all men must die".


	3. Reading lessons

The next couple of days Arya recieved lots of ravens, some with letters saying ' _we'll help you' _, some saying '_how dare you kill those men, you have no claim to Winterfell'_. Arya didnt care, if people wanted to help, they could visit. If people didnt want to help then they can visit but they won't be getting the same reception.

Arya had been training the men and boys tirelessly. She had also been asking if any of the girls want training, not that many did. Gendry was the best out of all of them, he was quick and understood exactly what Arya was saying to him also he watched very carefully. He copied her completely and he could nearly read completely. He was doing really well and Arya loved spending time with him. She was eighteen and Gendry was nineteen. Gendry was older but definitely not wiser.

Gendry thought he was getting good, he was getting good at fighting, he was getting good at reading and writing and he was getting good at being close to Arya all the time. He was always with her, well he tried to be. Sometimes he even noticed Arya looking at him, which really excited him. He had never had sex, he came close once but the women ending up wanting to kill him. Arya Stark was different though, she didnt give up anything easily and her maiden head would be even harder than anything.

It was time for Gendry's reading lesson. Arya grabbed a random book that wasnt burnt from the library. This time she grabbed a book about Nymeria, the warrior.

"Ny..mira...Nymeira...Nymeria" Gendry stuttered

"Yep Nymeria" Arya repeated and it made her sad because she though about her wolf

Gendry looked at the book and then into Arya's eyes. "Do you think you'll ever get married?" Gendry asked Arya

"What?" Arya looked at him confused

"Won't loads of fat lords ask for your hand in marriage now you are the lord of Winterfell?" Gendry asked

"Probably, i'll deny them all. I want someone to marry me because of me not because of my name" Arya said

"Good, you deserve a good man who loves you" Gendry said and smiled

"No one ever will, I dont do well with people. I never thought myself to be married" Arya said

"Someone will love you, or might already" Gendry said looking away from Arya

"Unlikely Gendry" Arya said with a laugh

"You are beautiful, strong, intelligent, funny the list goes on, why wouldnt anyone love you?" Gendry said

"Really?" Arya said with a slight blush

"Definitely" Gendry said looking into her eyes

"Thanks" Arya said turning away. "Now back to reading" Arya instructed

They read for an hour or so and then it was getting dark. The snow glistened in the dark with the reflection of the moon. Arya and Gendry were walking back to the chambers.

"Did you really mean what you said before" Arya asked "Or were you drunk?"

"I meant every word of it and I wasnt drunk" Gendry said looking back at Arya's gleaming face

"Thanks Gendry, it really means a lot" Arya said as they got to Arya's door. "Good night then Gendry"

"Good night m'lady" Gendry chuckled

"Dont start that again" Arya giggled

When Arya got into her room, she closed the door and smiled. She loved spending time with Gendry. He was so nice to her and what he said today just made her like him even more. She wondered what he meant by someone loves her. Was he talking about him? Has she just knocked him back? Has she done something wrong? She had never liked a boy before. She always thought see would be single her whole life. Gendry was different than all the pampered lords her sister fantasised about. Gendry was real. He was nice to her, he didnt kill wolves or parents.

When Gendry got into his room, he closed the door and smiled. He loves spending time with Arya. She was so nice to him and when she blushed today just made him like her even more. He wondered what she meant by no one will ever love her. What was she talking about? Did she just knock him back? Did he do something wrong? He had never been this in love with a girl before. He always thought he'd end up with some low born bar maid. Arya was different to all her family. Arya was real. She didnt look down on him like he was scum or pretend he didnt exist.

Arya lay in her bed thinking about Gendry. Was he who she would end up marrying? She thought she'd be sold to some lord like her sister was. Her and Gendry knew everything about each other, obviously her story was more interesting. Gendry was always interested in what she had to say. Gendry was so handsome.

Gendry thought about what he could do to spend even more time with Arya. He could teach her how to smith. Yes! that was it. He would ask her in the morning.


	4. New Trousers

Sorry for the delay for the new chapter, ive had severe writers block for this story so because I felt bad for making you wait, here is a short chapter. I promise I will write a longer one next time. Please write a review I love reading them.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window straight upon Arya as she lay there in bed. It moved slightly so it was straight onto her face, which woke her up. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She yawned and got up out of her bed, she walked to the window. The winter sun was glaring straight at her. She looked at her chest of clothes, most were either too small or torn up, she had to get something made for her.

Gendry woke up and get dressed for the day. Today he was going to ask Arya if she wanted to learn how to smith. If she said yes they could spend a lot more time together and that is what Gendry craved. He walked out of his room and bumped into Arya.

"Sorry Arya" Gendry stammered

"Its okay Gendry, dont worry. Im just going getting some clothes made for me, want to come?" Arya asked

"Yes, sure" Gendry said excitedly

Gendry followed Arya to a room which had a couple of girls sewing, Gendry shut the door. The girls looked at him and then went back to sewing.

"Could you make me some new trousers please, all mine are ripped or too small" Arya asked the girls

"Trousers?!" One of the girls asked in surprise

"Yes, trousers I cant go fighting in a lovely dress can I?" Arya shot back

"Alright, we need some material though" The girl said back

"I'll get some leather, Gendry you stay here" Arya said and walked out the door

"So when are you going to marry Arya?" The smallest girl asked Gendry

"What?!" Gendry asked in surprise

"You two are always together and Arya seems to like and trust you" The girl said

"We are just very old friends, ok girls. She is too good for the like of me. Now back to your sewing" Gendry ordered

Arya came back with a big piece of leather, she gave it to one of the girls. They already knew her measurements so they just got on with it. Arya took Gendry by the hand and left the room.

"What did you talk about when I was gone?" Arya asked Gendry

"Nothing, one of them asked me a question and I answered it" Gendry replied truthfully

"What question?" Arya asked

"A stupid one" Gendry replied

"Im guessing youre not going to tell me then" Arya said

"Pretty much" Gendry said with a mischievous smile

"I hate you" Arya said with a giggle

"Sure M'lady does?" Gendry said sarcastically

"I really do" Arya said and laughed

"Oh Arya, do you want to learn how to smith?" Gendry asked

"Yeah, sure what else am I doing?" Arya said with a smile

They got to the forge, Gendry got something that needed improving and showed Arya how to do it. He grabbed her small hands and guided her through it.

"That was fun" Arya said when they had finished

"Yes, lets do it again" Gendry said

"Sure, if we have time" Arya said

Gendry looked at her and smiled. It was quite dark now as they had been smithing nearly all the day and as it was winter the days didnt last very long.

"Do you want to join me for food?" Arya said

"Of course" Gendry said with a small smile

Gendry followed Arya into the main hall, he normally ate in his chambers but he wouldnt pass up time with Arya. He watched Arya walk to her seat in the middle of the hall, where her father would have sat. Gendry loved watching Arya walk away her perfect arse and her beautifully shaped body. Although he did prefer her walking towards him.

Arya watched Gendry sit next to her. She got her food quickly enough and ate it, Gendry seemed to be uncomfortable around the masses of people on the large hall. She made sure he had finished his food and took his hand and led him out the hall.

"Are you alright Gendry?" Arya asked him

"Yes Arya, not to fond of that many people but i'm alright, especially now you are here" Gendry slurred

"Gendry I think you have had too much to drink" Arya said holding up Gendry

"I havent, Oh Arya I wanted to tell you that I love you, you're great and I love you and im not just saying this because im drunk. I LOVE ARYA STARK" Gendry shouted

"Lets get you back to your chambers" Arya said putting Gendry's arm around her shoulder and leading him to his chambers and putting him on the bed.

She left the room think if what he had said was just because he is drunk or because its true, probably because he is drunk. No one like that would love Arya horseface Stark.


	5. Probably

I am the worst person ever. Sorry for not updating in so long! I must have wrote this start of a chapter a while ago but after that stupid me decided to start another fanfic. Sorry guys because I feel so bad here is a mini chapter (even smaller than the last one). Sorry

* * *

Gendry woke up, still in his clothes from the day before, he didnt remember a thing that happened after he arrived at the feast. He must have gotten drunk, Gods what had happened? He sat up from his bed and quickly ran out his door to search for Arya.

He got out in the yard and saw her walking around the side.

"ARYA" Gendry shouted hoping to get her attention

She quickly ran away from him. She was embarrassed to be around him after what happened last night, she was embarrassed just in case any of the men heard Gendry last night when he was shouting. Gods what if some people thought they were betroved?! Arya had to talk to Gendry but not in public. Somewhere private.

He watched her run away from him as if he was vermin. He ran after her but she was quicker and more nimble. Gods what had happened? Gendry walked over to a man standing there watching the commotion.

"Do you know what happened last night?, I was terribly drunk and I seem to have offended Arya" Gendry asked the man

"You were shoutin' and bawlin' that you love Arya" The man said and Gendry ran in the direction that Arya went

Arya ran until she was in the woods, away from people knowing that Gendry would follow her. She sat on the floor, she didnt care about how dirty she got. She watched as a black haired boy ran towards her.

"Arya i'm sorry about last night, I was very drunk and I didnt mean.." Gendry started

"You didnt mean what you said" Arya interrupted

"Yes..wait no... I didnt mean to say it out loud... no i mean... I didnt want to tell you yet... I wanted you to get to know me more...I wanted you to love me" Gendry stuttered

"Get to know you more?!" Arya said startled "We've known each other for years, I know everything their is to know about you Gendry Waters" Arya stated

"But you don't love me" Gendry said disappointed

"Did I say that?" Arya asked him

"Wait what?" Gendry said surprised

"Gendry, I love you like a friend and a brother but I also love you a bit more than that. We have been together through thick and thin. Remember when I had ran away from the hound and those men were following me and you just appeared and told me and defeated them. Without you I would have probably been robbed, raped and murdered or even worse, handed over to the Lannisters. Gendry you have been nicer to me than any other person, you are better than any of these fat lords who only want to marry me because of my family name. You are the only man I would ever want to marry" Arya said softly

Gendry sat down next to her on the floor. She turned to look at him and he just kissed her softly, at first she was taken by surprise but then eased into it and didnt resist. They kissed deeply until Gendry stopped and stood up.

"Won't your loyal subjects be wondering where you are?" Gendry asked and put his hand out to help her up

"Probably" Arya said and got up with help from Gendry


	6. Maester Kunnen

Here is a little chapter, I have serious writers block! this is all that I could conjure up.

* * *

Arya walked back to Winterfell with Gendry. All she could do was think about that kiss, his lips were so soft and gentle. He loves her, a boy loves Arya horseface Stark, not any normal boy either. He was a king's son, rightfully he should be sitting on the throne not Joffrey or whoever else was sat there now. Once they got back to Winterfell there was a visitor. A man with thin brown hair, he was wearing a grey robe with a chain around it. He was a maester.

"Hello maester.." Arya said implying she wanted his name

"Kunnen, my lady" The maester said

"Maester Kunnen, I prefer to be called lord" Arya corrected

"Of course, My lord" The maester said

"I didnt think I would get a maester so soon without request" Arya said

"The king wanted you to be well cared for" The maester said

"What king?" Arya asked scared and confused

"The king, Tommen Baratheon" Kennen said

"What happened to Joffrey? also why would Tommen care about me?" Arya asked

"Joffrey was killed and Tommen was told to by your sister" Kunnen said simply

"Sansa?!" Arya said suprised by the love of her sister who she hadnt seen in years

"Yes your sister, she is wed to Lord Tyrion Lannister and is with child" Kunnen explained

"Tyrion?!" Arya said even more confused

"Yes Joffrey was to wed Lady Margaery Tyrell but suddenly died before his wedding so Sansa was told to marry Tyrion"

"Well I have missed a lot, not being in Kings Landing but I am glad to be away from that place. There was too much back stabbing and politics for me, I prefer to have a sowrd in my hand and Gendry by my side...as a friend" Arya said realising what she had said

Gendry looked dissapointed when she said that but Arya looked back at him to reassure him it was just for show at the moment. She wasnt embarassed of Gendry but she didnt trust Kunnen yet.

"Do you have any news on the rest of my family? or the war?" Arya asked Kunnen

"You and Sansa are the only accounted for Starks but your little brothers bodies were never found" Kunnen explained

"I hope they are alive" Gendry said quietly from behind Arya

"We all do Gendry" Arya said

Arya showed Kennen to the maester's quaters and got him settled in, he had brought some ravens with him. Once Arya had made sure Kunnen had settled in she went out to find Gendry. She walked around the yard asking people where he was, no one had seen him. Arya started getting scared.


End file.
